1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wagering systems in general and in particular to a multi-tiered system for sports wagering to both increase individual payoffs and to discourage illegal activity.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,374,060; 4,775,937; 5,743,525; 5,687,968; and 5,791,990, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse wagering systems.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and relatively foolproof method of insuring that the incentive to either "fix" sporting events or "shave points" to alter the outcome of a sporting event for illicit purposes will be virtually eliminated.
As most casual and professional gamblers are all too well aware, sports wagering is a multi-billion dollar a year industry which unfortunately under current wagering systems makes it attractive to organized crime and others to slant the odds of winning a wager in their favor by taking steps to alter or otherwise influence the outcome of sporting events.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved method of wagering on competitive events such as sports or athletic contests that adds an independent and random variable to identify the winning wagerer; and, the provision of such a method is a stated objective of the present invention.